Never Wanted This
by lovethemdonuts
Summary: Nicky's (my farmer) POV about farmlife, love, lust and the like. One-shot. Read and review!


Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Harvest Moon characters.  
  
Author's Note: I just based my fanfic on my experience when I played Harvest Moon: Back To Nature. If you think I'm bashing someone, I am sooo SORRY!!!! I never intended to bash them, (especially the girls coz I think they're all so cute!!!) I also never wanted to bash the game (in fact, I loved the game so much that I keep on playing it!!!). I just did it for the humor I implied on my fanfic. Hope you'll forgive me!!! ^_^ Oh, and the name of the farmer in my game was Nicky, so I'm gonna be using that!!!   
  
~~~~~  
  
Never Wanted This  
  
~Nicky's POV~  
  
It's been five years now since I started to manage this stupid farm...I can still remember the days... or should I say I never wanted to remember that?! But I remember it anyway....oh yes.... they were like hell...If it wasn't for my stupid grandfather I wouldn't be here.... I wouldn't have stayed in this boring old town and worked my ass off....  
  
I hate waking up just to eat the same meals everyday.... I don't even know where it comes from.... I don't even know what it is.... but I eat it anyway.... because I can't control it... I just ram it into my mouth everyday.... I hate it when I wake up every morning just to watch the same thing on television..... I especially hate it when I go outside my ugly wooden house just to find these annoying gnomes lurking everywhere on my stupid farm.... I think I should whack them once in a while.... And why do I have to keep a diary?!! That is sooo gay, man!!! Oh yeah, and my farm animals? I don't like them too. Why do I need to take care of them everyday? I just like to fart at them.... but I don't know if I can fart.... maybe the game won't allow me. And how can I forget my dog? He's so useless.... he can't even chase a stray dog!!! So I just do my own thing.... I whack those idiots with my sickle and hope that they would go away.... but sometimes they bleed to death.... I wonder why.... I even hate the townspeople.... they always say the same things everyday!!! And the mayor annoys me..... maybe I should kill him.... then I'll be the new mayor!!!! Mwahahahahaha!!!!!  
  
But come to think of it.... I also managed to like some of the things in this boring old town.... I liked those pretty girls I met.... But oh, I'm much, much damn prettier than all of them!!! Mwahahahaha!!! I remember all those good times we shared.... Karen, the alcoholic hottie.... we always had fun with our abusing-ourselves-with-drugs sessions on the beach every night..... Mary, the boring bookworm.... she always recommends me good books!!! My current favorite is "The Invasion of the Blood-sucking Bunnies".... really good book.... Ann, the cute animal lover.... i love it when we disect chickens and birds... maybe we'll disect a cow next.... Poppuri, the annoying bitch.... well, even if she is annoying, I like her... because she smuggles chicken feeds so I can feed my stupid chickens.... it's been days since they last ate... Elli, a very sweet and caring girl.... but she only cares about her annoying brother. Oh, yeah, and the guys.... they're so hot!!! I love it when they come and visit me.....  
  
Two years ago, I married Elli. Not that I wanted to, but it would be game over for me if I didn't... so many girls were queing up for me... but i chose the sweet girl... well, at first I thought she was sweet....but now.....*shudders*. When I married her, everyone in the town rejoiced... maybe because they thought I was gay... after sometime, I got her pregnant. What the?! How the hell did that happened? I don't remember doing anything... Gawd, so many things happen... about a year later, she gave birth to a baby boy...I dunno how she did that... but we all got along pretty well.....then I got tired of it... Killua, the baby, started to walk around and talk... but I don't care much about him. Elli keeps on doing the same things everyday!!! She even tells me things over and over again.... it was boring... then, I started to give her weeds everyday. I was happy. She hated it. I thought she would like to add it as ingredients for her cooking.... but she never cooks anyway.... she might as well eat it raw.... I still gave her weeds.... in addition to that, I gave her garbage.... I was having the time of my life.... one morning, when I woke up, she left me... I was so happy, I partied all night long... I even ran in the farm in circles.... Who needs her anyway?!! Wheee!!! I was free!!! But, to my horror, she came back... she said it was wrong to leave.... oh, no..... If I had the choice I would just throw her out of the house..... but the game said I shouldn't..... maybe I should just kill myself.... drown myself in the hot spring..... or even bury myself in the mine..... or I can also eat flowers..... or just jump off a clliff..... I never really wanted this life!!!! Aaaaaahhhhhhhh!!!!!!!  
  
~~~~~  
  
End  
  
A/N: Reviews will be highly appreciated..... so, REVIEW!!!! If you reached this part.... thanks for reading my stupid fic!!! Mwahahahahaha!!!!! ^_^ 


End file.
